Holiday Specials
by FinalFantasy7Freak6
Summary: This is basically going to be a bunch of one-shots for holidays. I hope that they're funny and entertaining because these are a lot of fun to write! Some are just Final Fantasy 7 and some are crossovers so it's in the FF7 category. Read and Review! Enjoy!


**Moshi moshi! I'm doing holiday specials for each holiday and they will all involve Final Fantasy! They'll sometimes have other TV shows or movies and books as a crossover but since we can only label a crossover fanfiction with two different things, this is just going to be labeled under the Final Fantasy VII thingie. This one is for Halloween of 2014 and even though it is uploaded a day late, a friend of mine is helping me with her _own _OC! Her OC is her own version of Zoey Redbird in the House of Night books. I'll try to make this as humorous as I can but I'll have to the rating T. Anyway... These holiday fanfictons are going to be a looooooong series of one-shots so I'm going to keep them In Progress. **

**In this Halloween Special, Tifa makes Kadaj and Yazoo take Marlene and Denzel trick-or-treating and Lyra helps Tifa and Yuffie run the bar. Tifa has a sign that shows people that they can come in for trick-or-treating and a customer comes up with a very... uh... interesting drinking game. Drunkness and silliness insured! And I'm pretty sure I spelt Bahamut wrong. **

* * *

><p><strong>Halloween Special 2014- Elsa Drinking Games<strong>

"No! Hell no!"

"Kadaj, you're taking them trick-or-treating and that's final," Tifa said sternly. It was a few hours before the bar opened for the night and Marlene and Denzel were leaving for Free Candy Time. Tifa usually had a big crowd on Halloween so Lyra wasn't able to join in on the quest for candy. Which really stinks because she was going to be Dorito chip for Halloween. And her costume was literally just a triangular piece of cardboard with a orange sheet ductaped to it and covered in glitter. But she made it herself and was proud of it. Marlene was Elsa and Denzel wanted to be a Bahamut but the costume was too complicated. So he dressed up like Cloud. Tifa used up almost two bottles of gel just for his hair. Now he looks like a brown-haired Cloud with a cardboard sword.

"NO! Just-just no! I'm too old for it," Kadaj said with a groan.

"Dude, you get FREE candy! Just take them trick-or-treating! I would do anything to go," Lyra said with her head in her arms.

"Well I'm not dressing up," Kadaj snapped back.

"I never said you had to. I just said you needed to take them," Tifa said. She rolled her eyes.

"GAAAHHH," Kadaj walked in a circle.

"Take someone with you. You won't be embarrassed alone then," Tifa suggested. Lyra smirked.

"Ya. Remember last year, how crazy they were? You're gonna need a lot of help if they act like that again," Lyra said. Kadaj stared at her and smirked.

"I'm taking Yazoo then," he said. Tifa raised her eyebrows.

"Why not Loz?"

"He's already trick-or-treating. He left an hour ago," Kadaj said.

"What did he dress up as?" Tifa asked, leaning on the bar counter. Kadaj shrugged.

"He was a Moogle. Or a chocobo. It was weird," Kadaj rolled his eyes.

"That's... interesting? Um, what are you going to be?" Tifa asked.

"I'm going to be a homicidal maniac. They look just like everyone else," Kadaj said with a serious face.

"You got that from the Addams Family," Lyra said. She smiled suddenly.

"You know what would really piss Cloud off? If you dressed like Sephiroth for Halloween," she said. Kadaj laughed.

"Yes! That's what I'm gonna be!" He ran upstairs laughing like a maniac.

The downstairs was quiet for a minute.

"And that's _your _boyfriend, Ly," Tifa said. Lyra stuck her tongue out.

"Very mature, Lyra. Very mature," Tifa said as she wiped off the counter.

The door burst open and Yuffie barged in.

"HELLO EVERYONE! YOU'RE FAVORITE NINJA IS HERE!" She shouted.

"Yuffie what the hell are you wearing?" Tifa asked.

"What are you supposed to be for Halloween?" Lyra asked. Yuffie smiled.

"I'm a butterfly! And an ant and a zombie," she said as she made her way to the middle of the room.

"Well I was gonna be a Dorito chip and Kadaj is gonna be Sephiroth and Loz is a chocobo moogle thing and Tifa wants me to be a cat," Lyra said.

"You wouldn't be able to wash the dishes if you were a Dorito, Lyra," Tifa said.

"But it was so glittery," Lyra said.

"I don't care it was ridiculous," Tifa said.

Kadaj came running down the stairs.

"Ok I'm in costume!" He really didn't look any different. He had a trench coat on and his sword.

"CANDY TIME!" Marlene and Denzel ran outside in their costumes.

"Well see ya!" Kadaj dragged Yazoo outside.

"But it's so childish! What's the point besides the candy?!" Yazoo was saying on his way out.

"Well I'll put out the candy and the sign," Tifa said as she walked to the kitchen and Lyra put on the cat ears Tifa gave her.

A couple hours later, the bar was busy. Well, actually it wasn't for the food, it was more for the actual bar.

"Twick-or-tweet," an adorable four year old dressed as Elsa said to Tifa.

"Wow this must be a popular costume," Tifa said with a smile. She held out the bowl of candy for the little girl.

"Damn. That's like the fourth Elsa we've seen in the last fifteen minutes," someone said.

A black-haired girl dressed as a stripper laughed. "Ok, ok. How about each time we see a kid dressed as a Frozen thingie, we take a drink," she said.

Lyra rolled her eyes and facepalmed. "Oh gosh."

The stripper-lady smiled. "I'm Zoey the Stripper and no this is not a costume."

Lyra sighed and sat down behind the bar on her chair.

Over the next hour, ten kids dressed as Elsa, Anna, or Kristoff, Sven, or Olaf came in. Zoey took a drink every time.

"What's the point of the game? How do you win?" Lyra asked. Zoey rolled her eyes.

"I'll answer your question with another question: why aren't you drinking?" Zoey asked.

"What the f*ck, lady?! I'm sixteen," Lyra said, throwing her hands in the air.

"And I'm eighteen. What's your point?" Zoey asked with a smirk. Lyra smirked.

"My point is how the hell do you win the game?! I've been watching practically everyone in the bar and I still don't see the point."

"Well, whoever gets drunk first wins. And you win if you don't pass out and you just get more drunker. And then more drunker until you either start lap dancing or start dancin' on the table naked," Zoey said with a hiccup. Lyra blinked.

"You're already drunk, aren't you?" Lyra asked in a no-nonsense voice.

Zoey responded by chugging the bottle of beer next to her.

"That's what I thought," Lyra mumbled.

"Noooooooooooooot drunk enoooooooouuuuuuugh!" Zoey started singing.

"She would get along with Reno and Dean so well," Yuffie said as an entire family dressed as Frozen characters walked in. The baby was Olaf, the mom was Sven, the dad was Kristoff, and the daughters were Anna and Elsa.

"WOOOOOOOOOO! MORE ALCOHOL!" Zoey yelled after they were given their candy. Yuffie burst out laughing as Tifa got five more shots for Zoey.

"Tifa, she probably shouldn't-"

"Lyra if she gets out of hand, I'm going to call Cloud and if he can't take care of it, then we'll call the police," Tifa assured her. Lyra raised her eyebrows.

"Wow you have sooooo much faith in Cloud," she said sarcastically. Tifa gave her a look that said _"If you keep sassing off, you're going to be grounded."_

"Tifa! Look at all our candy!" Marlene said as she and Denzel ran in.

"They got a shit-ton of candy-" Kadaj started.

"MOOOOOOORE!" Zoey yelled with her fists in the air.

"Lyra, Kadaj, take the kids upstairs," Tifa said as Zoey pulled out a flashlight with a bat stencil on the lens. She shone it in peoples faces and at the walls.

"Zoey what the hell are you doing?" Tifa asked.

"I'm signaling Batman! I loooooooooove him! He's the best! He's sooooo hot!" She shone it in Kadaj's face. "Batman! Activate!"

Kadaj backed up. "What the hell is going on?"

"I'll explain later," Lyra said as she took Marlene and Denzel upstairs in their sugar rushes.

Zoey tried kissing Kadaj.

"No! Away! Lady! Help!"

"But BATMAN! YOU LOVE ME!"

"I'm not even Batman for Halloween, I'm Sephiroth!" Kadaj said as he pushed her away.

"But your my boyfriend!" Zoey insisted.

"No I'm not! I already have a girlfriend," he said.

"Really?! Who?!" Zoey grabbed him by the shoulder and shook him.

"Lyra. You know, the one who went upstairs with the kids?"

"*epic gasp* How the hell did you convince her to be your girlfriend?!" Zoey said with another shake.

"Let go of me, lady! And what the hell is that supposed to mean," Kadaj demanded as another group of kids dressed as Frozen characters came in.

"HEY TEEF! SIX MORE!" Zoey went back to the bar as Lyra came down the stairs.

Not even two minutes later, a very, very, _VERY_, drunk Zoey started lap dancing and stripping.

"WHO WANTS A LAP DANCE?!"

Tifa looked at Lyra.

"Call him?"

"Call him," Tifa said.

Lyra borrowed Kadaj's phone and walked outside.

"Oh boy Crazy Drunk Stripper Lady coming go," Yazoo said as he walked to the kitchen. Kadaj looked back at Lyra as she walked in.

"Cloud coming?"

"Yes," she answered. He smirked and put an arm around her.

"Good. I can't wait to piss him off," Kadaj said as they walked to the kitchen.

Five minutes later Cloud came in.

"Alright, which drunk do I have to take to the police station," Cloud asked in a very bored voice. Zoey smiled and batted her eyes at him.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeyyy Batman. I signaled you with me flashlight- WAH-PAH-CHA!" She practically shoved her flashlight in his face.

"Hey!" Cloud tried shoving the flashlight away when Zoey kissed him on the mouth and wouldn't let go.

"MMMMM! MMMMM! MMMMM!" Cloud tried pushing her off.

Zoey backed up and hugged him.

"YAAAAAY BATMAN LOVES ME!"

"TIFA! HELP! CAN'T BREATHE! HELP!" Cloud passed out from lack of oxygen.

Zoey let go and looked at him on the floor. She kicked him.

"Batman?" She kicked him again. "Batman. Why are you sleeping?! DAMN IT BATMAN WAKE UP! BATMAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Tifa called the police and they came.

"Miss we're going to have to ask you to come with us," the officer said as he handcuffed Zoey.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! BATMAN! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO STAY WITH ME! FOREVER!" She yelled.

Just then more kids dressed as Frozen characters came in.

"OOH! OOH! Tifa! Teef! It's a shit storm of kids! One THOUSAND SHOTS FOR ALLLLLLLLLLLL!" She said as she was escorted out laughing like an insane asylum patient.

"Clooud. Clooooud. Clooooooud- Ok f*ck it," Kadaj said. He cleared his throat.

"Cloud I have come to infect your soul. I am going to ruin your life... again 'cause that's all you seem to complain about," Kadaj said in his best impression of Sephiroth. Cloud sat up straight and tried grabbing for his sword. Kadaj backed up and laughed.

"Dude-dude you're f*cking face!" Kadaj could barely stand up straight he was laughing so hard.

"KADAJ YOU ASSHOLE!I' GOING TO F*CKING KILL YOU!" Cloud yelled.

"Lyra won't let you," Kadaj said with a smirk.

"I don't care! I actually thought that was Sephiroth- wait... what are you supposed to be for Halloween?" Cloud asked. Kadaj smirked.

"Who was I just pretending to be, Cloud? Use your teeny tiny brain," Kadaj said. Cloud glared at him.

"I'm going to-" Cloud started.

"Not do anything because I'll tell Tifa," Lyra said from a chair in the corner. "You seriously should've seen your face, though."

Kadaj started snickering.

"That was hilarious," he said as he started laughing again.

Cloud rolled his eyes.

"Well then... Happy Halloween peeps, I'm going to bed!" Lyra said as she gave Kadaj a hug and went upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was fun to write! My friend helped me with a lot of it and most of what Zoey said and did is what my friend came up with! And when she's half asleep, she acts like a drunk person. And we're both kinda half asleep so ya. So this is what happens when we are left with a fanfiction and we are half asleep. Yeahhhhhh... HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! :D <strong>

**Sayonara, Peeps! **

**Next Holiday Special: Thanksgiving 2014 **

**It'll be a fun one! :D**


End file.
